Beautiful Disasters
by sexydahling
Summary: When you don't believe in love what do you do when you're proven wrong? A Deidara love story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Story Name: **Beautiful Disasters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Deidara or the Naruto series.

**Summary:** Basically this is a Deidara love story, with some Gaara twists. Hope you like!

Basics:

Name: Rina (meaning "jasmine" or "village") Hatake (your mother is the sister of Kakashi and you adopted her last name after your parents died)

Age: 15 (about four years younger than Deidara)

Village: Iwagakure (Hidden Rock Village)

Status: Jounin

Appearance:

Hair: You have auburn, reddish hair that's more red than brown. It runs down to your middle back but you usually have it pulled up in a ponytail. You have a sweeping sidebang to the right that covers up part of your right eye.

Eyes: You have hazel eyes that occaisionally turn colors to green also. It's a dark green though not like emerald or anything. When they are hazel they consist of colors of orange, brown, gold, and red.

Clothing: You wear a netted undershirt with a black tank top over it, and in the winter you wear a black long-sleeve. You wear cargo pants with shorts underneath and tough boots. You wear fingerless gripping gloves and bandaging/tape starting on your wrists a third up your arm.

Weapons: You wear a small blade strapped to your left thigh and a set of knuckle blades on your right hip. They measure 2 and 1/2 feet when extended. Also you have a series of exploding notes on your left arm where you can tear them off easily. No one can make them.. explode.. (ehehe) except for you. You have what appears to be a sapphire and gold ring on your right middle finger and when infused with chakra it enables you to do a special ninjutsu that makes that fist punch 10x harder than you ever could.

On The Inside:

Personality: Before your parents died you were pretty outgoing and fun to be around. After they were gone you took outall your rage onvicious , you're very quiet and almost lonely. You're not a very sociable person and have a hard time making friends. However, when you do become well-acquainted with someone, you get attached and open up a lot. This proves to be a weakness over time and thus, over time, you learn to become less trusting and more suspicious.


	2. Part 1

Part One

You were six years old when you first experienced death.

It was about one in the morning in the calm village of Iwagakure. You were sound asleep and your parents were asleep in the room next to yours.

You awoke to a bloodcurdling scream, which was choked off quickly. It was clear to you that it was your mother's scream. You sat up, rubbed your eyes, and walked to their bedroom.

The first thing you noticed when you walked in the room was the shady figure by the window. Barely glancing at him at first, the second thing you noticed was blood, all over the room. You could tell that your mother's throat had been slit on account of the blood spatter on the wall next to where she lay. You ran over to her and knelt down next to her, taking her hand.

"Mommy?" you whispered, looking into her glassy eyes. They were open, along with her mouth. Her red lips were silent, and she was not breathing.

Finally it registered in your mind that there was someone else in the room, and your hazel eyes narrowed in anger, sadness, and hurt. With a gurgled cry, you ran across the room and started to attack the person with flailing hits to their abdomen and feeble kicks to their shins.

You heard a male chuckle, and with that you were shoved to the wooden floor. Your head hit the floor with an audible crunch and you blacked out.

In the months that followed all you tried to do was cope. Cope with the loss of your mother and the disappearance of your father.

Despite all the desperate searching for your father and the killer of your mother, Iwagakure's searches got nowhere. You felt as if there was no hope, and for a while, there wasn't.

Each day was harder and harder. You struggled to deal with your parents' apparent deaths with ever weakening self confidence and strength. There were plenty of people there to help you but none of them really understood what you were going through.

The only way you could release some of this pain built up inside was by vigorously training. You figured, that if you couldn't be your parent's little girl then you were surely going to be the best shinobi in Iwa.

You began to be known as the girl who was always training, no matter what. You advanced much faster than the other students in your age group and pretty much, you scared everyone.

You matured fairly well into your adolescence and became a beautiful young woman. You grew your hair out to the middle of your back, finding that it looked really pretty longer. You rarely had it down though because of your training, and it was usually in a ponytail. You adapted to a new style of clothing that was a tad different than everyone else's; instead of tighter pants you wore loose cargo pants. You felt that these were easier to maneuver in and they kept your physical well-being better than pants.

You also were introduced to new weapons. Your sensei, Mania, had given you her sister's ring that she wore always in battle. She called it oujou enjin, or death ring, because of the number of fatal blows it had allowed her sister to give.

When you first put on the ring, you knew what she meant.

You had immediately felt the sheer weight of the ring on your finger, but it fit there like it was meant to be there. It was real gold and a dark, dark blue sapphire. Mania taught you how to channel your chakra into the ring and sure enough, it felt like raw power on your finger.

You punched a solid piece of granite that Mania had you practice on and were amazed when it exploded into a thousand pieces. When you'd looked at the ring with owl eyes, all your sensei did was chuckle.

Her sister had died in battle with the ring on, and you knew that it was really special to Mania. From that point on you trusted her just a little more, knowing that she trusted you and valued you enough to give you a precious piece of her sister.

Soon after you'd turned fifteen it was time for your annual exams, to see how much you'd grown in the past year.

You were looking forward to impressing everyone, but you were also afraid of what troubles this could bring. The last exams that you were at didn't go so well. You were thirteen at the time and had almost killed someone of not knowing when to stop.

You had to be pulled off of the person, and you were too ashamed to go to the exams the following year. However, you really wanted the title of a jounin and that, you were going to achieve no matter what. You already knew that you were that rank but you really wanted to hear someone announce it, to tell you officially.

So, the time came for your exams, and you showed up with self-confidence radiating from you and adrenaline pumping through your blood.

The first match was just too easy. You were against someone named Haru, and he was clearly outmatched within the first two minutes.

"And now we have, Hatake Rina and Mrosi Haru," you heard from the intercom, and the crowd's noises only added to the excitement. You stepped forward out into the ring and assessed your opponent.

He had shoulder-length straight brown hair and he was dressed in tans and browns. (He looks sort of like the Haru from Avatar ^.^) He was flexing his fingers with his eyes closed, no doubt preparing.

From what you already knew of him, he specialized in ninjutsu and a small inheritance of a taijutsu from his ancestors. This was one thing that you wished that you could change about yourself; something, ianything/i, from your ancestors.

You stretched your legs, arms, and back before taking a few more steps out into the ring. You glanced over at your sensei and received a warm smile from her in return. You were going to be fine.

"Begin." And you were off. You ran forward, and Haru did the same, only he reached into his vest to get something… You knew what it was even before he got his shuriken out.

You quickly did a ninjutsu to activate your knuckle blades on your right leg and tossed them into the air, catching them on your fingers. You blocked each and every one of his shuriken with your now glowing white blades and finally the two of you met in the ring.

You took a swipe at his midsection, and at the same time tried to swing your leg out to trip him. He grunted as he jumped and did a flip, landing on the other side of you.

You saw an opportunity while he was doing his next hand seal and managed to land a punch in his chest, knocking the wind out of him and landing him on his back. You pointed your right blade down at his chest and whispered, "Checkmate."

"And that's one for Hatake Rina."

You stood and walked to your end of the arena, not too cocky about the win. You knew that if you were too cocky then it would just bring you down in the next match.

You were actually pretty proud of yourself for controlling yourself; this was quite an improvement from the last exams. You were sure that your elders would notice, too.

The opponent for the second round was a little bit tougher but you knew that you could beat him if you thought about your actions and didn't allow yourself to be caught in a trap.

He had jet black hair buzzed close to his head, and he was dressed in black attire. You could see even from across the field that he had black eyes. They were not purple or blue. They were only black.

"Hatake Rina, second match, with Fraii Xenin. Begin."

Xenin was clearly talented in genjutsu, because that was exactly what he did first.

You were suddenly in a forest, with trees surrounding you. You heard him behind you, and naturally you turned but there was nothing there. You quickly moved your hands in a seal that would bring you out of the jutsu and back to the arena, but that required an intense amount of chakra, which surprised you.

This also made you a little nervous, because if that's what it took to get out of a simple genjutsu then what would it take to…? You didn't want to think about it.

You decided to do a genjutsu onto him. You focused on your innermost core and summoned up whatever you had to transform, into what your strongest feeling from him was; his lover. "Henge," you whispered, and melted into another woman.

This definitely stopped Xenin in his tracks. He, for a second, stopped and looked at you. "Kage Bunshin," you said happily and that second was all you needed to attack him with clones of yourself and, eventually, landing what would be a fatal blow to his neck.

You grinned at him and shook his hand, and he smiled back at you, if not shaken up then at least out of breath.

"Two for Hatake Rina," the announcer said and you grinned your ass off, knowing that if you won only one more then you would be declared a jounin hopefully, if they saw fit. (I'm not sure the rules for the exams so just go along with this. ^.^)

You rested for a few more matches, lounging with your old sensei, before it was your turn to go back up.

You took one look at your new opponent, and with your assessment this was inot/i going to be an easy fight.

He was tall and athletic looking. He had a tight white shirt on with a belt with pouches in the sides, right where the pockets should have been. He had bright blue eyes and shocking blonde hair. Half of his hair was pulled into a ponytail at the top of his head, and the other half was either in a bang over his left eye or in the back, splaying across his neck.

From what chakra you picked up off of him, this was not going to be an easy fight. Especially when you saw him turn his hands toward you, and there were little mouths smiling at you in the middle of his palms.


End file.
